falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Reboot Redux
There's been some talk once again about rebooting the fanon sometime after the release of Fallout: New Vegas. Any such reboot would be accompanied be new rules and standards, which we would do well to figure out ahead of time. Other things worth considering is the adoption of a specific canon of events from all the games, some of this has been done for us thanks to Fallout 2. Feel free to make suggestions regarding accepted canon and rules changes, but do so in your own posts. I'll update the "master list," to reflect what's accepted. Proposed Canon This is all subject to debate and to any revelations from Fallout: New Vegas. This is a work in progress. Fallout Mostly as per the Vault Dweller's Memoirs, with some specifics pinned down. *'Shady Sands': The Vault Dweller and Ian cleared out the Radscorpion nest, provided Razlo with the means to create an antidote to their venom, taught Curtis about crop rotation, and rescued Tandi from the Khans. This seems like the optimal outcome to allow the NCR to have a strong foundation necessary to rise to power. *'The Raiders': The Vault Dweller wipes out most of the Khans, leaving only Darion. *'Junktown': The Vault Dweller and Ian save Killian Darkwater's life but don't kill Gizmo. They recruit Dogmeat but not Tycho. *'The Hub': The Vault Dweller, Ian, and Dogmeat rescue the Brotherhood of Steel initiate, help Butch Harris find the missing caravans, and get the Water Merchants to send water to Vault 13. *'Necropolis': The Vault Dweller, Ian, and Dogmeat kill the mutants at the water shed, fix the pump, and get the water chip. Ian is said to have died here according to the memoirs, but this is in fact a ruse. *'Boneyard': The Vault Dweller and Co. help the Blades and people of Adytum overthrow the Regulators. They additionally assist the Gun Runners and the Followers of the Apocalypse. They do not recruit Katja. The Vault Dweller returns the Water Chip, joins the Brotherhood of Steel, destroys the Master and the Vats, and leaves the Vault without killing the Overseer. Fallout Tactics The Warrior destroys the Calculator. Without a robot army, along with the loss of ghoul and mutant members to feraldom and senility, and the complete destruction of Cheyenne Mountain in time for its depiction in Van Buren, the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel can be the shadow of its former self Lyon's expedition encounters prior to Fallout 3. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Never happened. Carbon and Los can exist, perhaps even some edited form of the Secret Vault. Fallout 2 *'Broken Hills': The Chosen One helps Marcus deal with problems around town and recruits the Super Mutant. *'The Den': The Chosen One finds Vic here after failing to do so in Klamath. *'Gecko': The Chosen One repairs and optimizes the plant and presents Gordon of Gecko's economic plan to McClure. *'Klamath': The Chosen One fails to find Vic, does some odd jobs around town and recruits Sulik. *'Modoc': The Chosen One helps the townsfolk make peace with the Slags. *'NCR': The Chosen One helps the NCR deal with the residents of the Squat/Vault 15, ensuring NCR doesn't stall out until Van Buren or Fallout: New Vegas. *'New Reno': Between the death of Myron and Dr. Troy's creation of an antidote to Jet addiction, the Mordinos wane and are absorbed by the Bishops and Salvatores. The Bishop's plans to have New Reno join NCR are stalled out by their failure to seal the deal with Vault City. The Salvatores lose contact with the Enclave and are unable to maintain their laser weapons. The Chosen One solves the murder of Richard Wright, the Wright Family moves to more legitimate pursuits. *'Redding': Following Sulik's advice after a fashion ("Don't send them to the lights.") The Chosen One turns over the excavator chip to Marge LeBarge. *'San Francisco': The Chosen One does not kill any of the prominent personages or resolve the martial arts dispute. *'Vault 13': The Enclave wipes out the intelligent Deathclaws. *'Vault City': The Chosen One exposed Bishop's plan, NCR Councilman Westin is able to pass legislation limiting NCR's northward expansion. Vault City remains independent and allied with Gecko. Van Buren Anything from Van Buren is subject to change based on any revelations from Fallout: New Vegas. *'B.O.M.B.-001': The Prisoner was able to disarm most of the missiles and reassigned the last two to strike Bloomfield Airbase and Burham Springs. hoping to affect the fewest number of people possible. Fallout 3 *'Arefu': The Lone Wanderer killed The Family, thus scaling back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Canterbury Commons': The Lone Wanderer killed both of the costumed nutcases, thus scaling back back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Lincoln Memorial': The Lone Wanderer killed the slavers present, turned over the memorial to the Temple of the Union residents. *'Megaton': The Lone Wanderer didn't blow up Megaton but did help Walter fix the water purifier. *'Paradise Falls': The Lone Wanderer purchased the enslaved children to secure entrance into Little Lamplight, otherwise left the slavers be. *'Rivet City': Turned over Harkness to Dr. Zimmer, thus scaling back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Tenpenny Tower': Did not choose sides between the humans and the ghouls, nothing changed. The Lone Wanderer turned over the modified FEV to the Brotherhood of Steel and activated Project Purity. Operation Anchorage The Lone Wanderer does a solid for the Outcasts and rescues McGraw and Olin from Sibley's attempted coup. The Pitt The Lone Wanderer sided with Ashur. As of Fallout: New Vegas there is no substantial progress on using baby Marie to make any kind of cure. Broken Steel The Lone Wanderer didn't arbitrarily blow up the Citadel. Point Lookout The Lone Wanderer killed Professor Calvert. Mothership Zeta Never happened. Proposed Standards and Rules New Rules * Stories shall be in a separate namespace. * Games mechanics infoboxes shall not be arbitrarily assigned numbers. The use of a character generator such as the one at Vault106.com or some other equivalent tool shall be used for accuracy. * You are not allowed to create vaults for the purpose of being used as a detail for one of your characters. Vaults should only be created if it is going to be become its own developed project. * Any user wishing to create a vault article must submit their vault idea to an administrator for consideration before creation. * Do not create a category for your username. Subject Matter Conventions * No making country, state, city (and their foreign equivalents) articles in which you decide the overall events, state and groups in them. You can make a country/state/city article to compile different people's fanon into that area (as a synopsis). * No splinter groups, detachments, etc. of canon factions without prior approval. * No post-apocalyptic fanon nation may take up the majority of the landmass of the Pre-War political boundaries it rests inside. For example: a nation could not take up the entire American state of Georgia, the Italian province of Tuscany, or the Chinese province of Henan. * No aliens, ever. * No androids, intelligent animals, or psykers without prior approval. * No more articles for individual pieces of equipment (armor, weapons, etc.), equipment shall appear in manufacturer based articles (for mass-produced items) or with the place or character with which it is associated (for limited scale produced items or one-of-a-kind items). * No abuses of fallout logic such as incredulous (even by fallout standards) mutations, overpowering a character or animal through the use of FEV or creating highly advanced technology without a proper explanation. * No articles about control vaults. * Historical articles must agree with the history already documented for that area. Style Conventions * Articles should not directly reference game mechanics outside of appropriate infoboxes. * Stories deviating from the wider fanon shall have a disclaimer. * No banal superheroic wastelander stories. * The creation of overly modern weapons that do not fit the fallout theme or the timeline are not allowed. If you are not sure about a weapon you want to use contact a moderator.